Perfect Pet
by Maximoffs forever
Summary: With the infamous Yakuza crime lord Inu no Taishō dead and gone, his son Sesshoumaru is thrust into the dark underbelly of Japan where he is sold in an illegal human auction to a menacing, seductive man who goes by Naraku...
1. Auction Day

**Perfect Pet**

**Auction Day**

**Author: Maximoffs forever**

**Beta: sabakuXnoXsalem (a brilliant beta and a great writer, check out her awesome stories)**

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly, the room that he was in was cold and, judging by the way his captors voices echoed, large. If he had to guess Sesshoumaru would say he was in a warehouse.

He shivered again but tried not to show it, he would not give his jailers the satisfaction of seeing his discomfort. He was uncomfortable though, he couldn't feel his bottom because of the cold floor he had been sitting on for the past few hours, his muscles were stiff and ached from not being stretched and the material of the blindfold was itching the skin around his eyes. But the boy would rather stay in his small cage forever than be moved, for he knew that when they moved him it would be to sell him and kami only knows he'd be sold to, but the odds are that he'd end up with some old pervert who would try to defile him. Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly, if it was the last thing he did he would make sure that would never happen.

Then he heard the sound he'd been dreading; his cage door was being opened. A rough hand reached in and grabbed his upper arm, trying to pull him out of his prison. He thought about trying to resist but dismissed the idea almost as quickly as he had thought of it, it would probably only end with him in pain.

Stumbling blindly, partly from not being able to see where he was going and partly due to his completely numb legs, he followed the man into a smaller room, he could tell because when the man shut the door behind him, the shouts and clanging noises became very muffled. Suddenly he was picked up bridal style and carried a few steps, before he could protest he was lowered into lukewarm water. After recovering from the initial shock Sesshoumaru sat absolutely still and didn't move a muscle as the man quickly washed him, it took a while because of his hair, but eventually he was picked up again and carried to a chair which he was forced to sit on as his hair was cut and dried and his nails were given a manicure. He assumed that he was in the hands of two women now as the hands that touched him were petite and smoother than the man's.

As soon as the women were done with his hair and hands his blindfold was removed, after blinking several times two women came into focus, they were both standing in front of him, assessing his face. It seemed like they silently agreed on something as they moved off to the side, when they came back they started applying make-up to his face. Apparently they didn't think he needed much as only a brush of foundation, shiny lip balm and a reddish-purple eye-shadow were applied to his face. Seemingly satisfied the two women stood back and nodded to someone behind him.

A pile of clothes were dumped into his lap, after looking over his shoulder Sesshoumaru realised that his jailor was still in the room, standing behind him.

"Put them on." The man said gruffly, referring to the clothes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his lap and picked one of the garments up. There was no way in hell that he was going to wear any of these things, he was no slut!

The guard growled as Sesshoumaru dropped the white silk panties with disdain. Walking right up to the boy, he leaned down and spoke softly into his ear. "If you don't put them on, I'll walk you out to your prospective buyers naked, either way we make money. So, what's it gonna be bitch?"

Eventually Sesshoumaru's want of clothing won out over his pride and he slipped the outfit on. His expression hadn't changed from when the gang who had murdered his father last night dropped him off at this human auction house, but when he looked into the full length mirror he had to suppress the urge to curl his lip in disgust. The white silk panties looked like they were barely clinging onto his hips, matching white stockings, held up by white suspenders, came half way up his thighs and a white and black lacy corset was clamped tightly around his torso, in short Sesshoumaru looked like a whore.

"Perfect," barked the man behind him. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he sneered at the boy nastily before leading him through another door. As he was lead down the stark white corridor Sesshoumaru heard the sound of people talking getting steadily louder until he entered a large, lushly decorated room, he seemed to be standing on a small stage and as the man who had been getting him ready to sell walked back, the muttering and talking stopped.

"Lot number 787 in todays' auction ladies and gentlemen and we have a particularly popular little morsel here. At 15 years old this boy is not only the most attractive item up for offer today, but as the son of the recently deceased Inu no Taichō, he's a lovely item for anyone who still may hold a grudge against his father." At this many members of the audience started muttering among themselves.

Sesshoumaru stood there, completely still and with no readable expression on his face as he felt the hungry stares of many people on him.

After a few minutes the auctioneer decided that the audience had had enough time to look over his details in their auction books and view the boy himself. Once again he spoke in a soft, smooth voice. "Shall we start the bidding at one billion yen?"

Sesshoumaru switched off, he didn't want to hear these pieces of filth decide how much he was worth, he let his mind wonder. Inevitably he ended up thinking about last night, an event he wished he could forget.

They were all eating dinner, his father was talking to his new wife about how he was buying yet another struggling company, she was nodding and smiling but Sesshoumaru knew that she didn't and never would care about what his father did as long as it brought in boatloads of cash so she could go out and spend it on frivolous things for herself and her son. Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother.

InuYasha was being his usual vulgar self, stuffing as much food into his big mouth as possible, Sesshoumaru sniffed in disdain as the younger boy stuffed another piece of meat into his already overflowing mouth, oh well, at least with that much food in his mouth he couldn't talk.

'Kami I hate my family.' thought Sesshoumaru bitterly, if only he had gone to live with his mother when his father kicked her out of the house to make way for his pregnant whore. But even though Sesshoumaru had begged to go with her, his father's arrogance and pride lead him to launch a huge custody battle over his son which he, with help from his lawyers and underworld connections to make his ex-wife look like a child abuser, he won. The 15 year old didn't even get to visit her on either of their birthdays.

He was deep in thought about his mother when he heard an almighty crash from the windows opposite him…

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his reverie when the guard from before grabbed his forearm and lead him off the stage, back down the white corridor. The boy travelled until he was lead into yet another room, this one was different from all the others; it was smaller and definitely had a warmer feel to it, it had a deep red carpet that reached up to his ankles, the walls were painted a deep purple and a comfortable looking black leather sofa sat in front of a live fire crackling in an ornate marble fireplace.

"Wait here for your new master to collect you." the guard ordered as articulately as ever before he exited the room. Sesshoumaru heard the distinct click of a lock on the door.

Sighing slightly Sesshoumaru walked over to the couch before perching on the edge of it, he didn't want to accept anything from these people, even a comfortable seat. He spent the next few minutes staring into the fire, watching as the flames licked at the blackened wood before curving seductively upwards towards the chimney. He briefly considered burning himself, he was sure that if he did it badly enough no one would want him, but what would happen then? He'd probably be killed and that was one thing Sesshoumaru refused to let happen to him, he was going to fight until the bitter end, he was going to get revenge on all the people responsible for getting him into this situation, from Ryūkotsusei the leader of the gang that murdered his father and kidnapped him, to guard with the gruff voice, from the auctioneer to everyone who sat in that room, ogling his body and he would especially find pleasure in killing whoever presumed themselves worthy enough to buy him.

Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru's ears pricked up as he heard the door to the room unlock and the hinges quietly groan as they swung open. Refusing to turn around and acknowledge the person who had just entered the room he listened as light footsteps approached him. For the first time that day the realisation that he had been sold hit Sesshoumaru, most likely a hated enemy of his father's and they were going to take him away and do whatever they wanted with him. Images of old yakuza leaders with tattoos plastering their wrinkled old skin flashed into his head and he had to suppress a shudder. He was so tense and caught up in his fear that when the man spoke Sesshoumaru nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Come pet." said a deep voice.


	2. Training

**Perfect Pet**

**Training**

**Author: Maximoffs forever**

**Beta: sabakuXnoXsalem (a brilliant beta and a great writer, check out her awesome stories)**

"Come pet." the man said.

Slowly Sesshoumaru turned his head, expecting the worst but what he saw shocked him. The man standing behind him wasn't old at all, quite the contrary; he looked to be in his early twenties. His ink black hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back, his eyes were a deep wine red colour that Sesshoumaru had never seen on a human being before, his pale, almost translucent skin was smooth and it didn't look like he had a single drop of ink marking it. This fact might have made Sesshoumaru wonder if he was a member of the yakuza at all, but there was a powerful, dominating aura surrounding this man, everything about him screamed evil and cruelty.

"Well," his smooth deep voice was intelligent, alluring yet dangerous, it made Sesshoumaru shiver internally to his very core. "I'm waiting."

Not seeing any alternative Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards the man, he was highly surprised that he wasn't visibly shaking, because he sure was internally.

The dark man, his new master, ran his eyes up and down Sesshoumaru's body, they betrayed nothing of what their master was feeling but the teenager got the distinct impression that he was pleased with what he saw.

Moving to stand beside him, the man put his hand on the small of Sesshoumaru's back, which instantly stiffened at the touch. The boy allowed himself to be led out of the room, down another corridor decorated like the previous room and into what appeared to be an underground car park. They stopped by a sleek black sports car. When he was younger Sessoumaru's father would try and share his enthusiasm of automobiles with his son, but Sesshoumaru never really held any interest in them, however even he could tell that this car must have cost more than his father's entire collection put together, and his father had a lot of expensive cars.

He slid into the passenger seat when the dark man opened the door for him. The seats were made of soft leather that felt tantalising under his fingertips, without even realising it, Sesshoumaru was running his hands back and forth over the material. He snapped out of his trance when a dark chuckle reached his ears. Looking up he found the older man watching him, obviously amused by his actions. Sesshoumaru retracted his hand and placed it, along with his other one, on his lap and sat, straight backed, looking ahead imperially. Another chuckle sounded beside him and he narrowed his eyes slightly before he realised that they were moving, he hadn't felt or even heard the engine start.

After quite a short journey spent in silence the car pulled into a massive driveway that lead up to the biggest house Sesshoumaru had ever seen in reality. It was built in the style of a traditional Japanese feudal lord residence, boasting two floors that looked like a complex of corridors and rooms.

His companion walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door for Sesshoumaru.

"Come along pet, get out of the car."

Sesshoumaru didn't move, he might as well start showing this man that he was no one's 'pet' right now.

He expected another chuckle, or some sort of darkly amused sound but none came, eventually Sesshoumaru ventured a glance at the man. He gulped, the older man was most definitely not amused, he was looking angrily at the teenager, his wine coloured eyes narrowed dangerously. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with the boy.

"If you disobey me, you will regret it."

Sesshoumaru knew the man spoke the truth, he could see it in his eyes. If Sesshoumaru didn't do as he was told, the man would not hesitate in punishing him until he broke.

All the way through this entire interaction and thought process Sesshoumaru's facial expression hadn't changed at all and it was with the same stoic look that Sesshoumaru slowly got out of the car. He may have to answer to 'pet', but he wasn't going to like it.

"That's very good pet," praised the dark haired man, earning a glower from the teen. "Come along, I shall show you your new home."

With that, the dangerous man led the terrified teenager into his house.

The front door led into a genkan area. Sesshoumaru was many things, but rude wasn't one of them, so he joined the man with removing his shoes and placing them in one of the compartments in the shoe cupboard that lined the left hand wall.

"I apologise but I don't have any Uwabaki for you, I'm afraid you'll have to walk around in your socks until I get you a pair." he said as he slipped on his own house shoes, the fact they they were black instead of the traditional white did not surprise Sesshoumaru at all.

The man started leading him down the corridor before stopping abruptly and turning to face him. "I'm so Sorry Sesshoumaru, where are my manners? My name is Naraku, you may call me Naraku-sama."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed when he heard the name, what kind of pretentious idiot called himself 'Hell'? But thinking about the man, it suited him quite well.

Naraku led Sesshoumaru around the large house, giving him a guided tour. The teenager was silently impressed. His father had been rich and he was used to the best, but this place was on a whole new level of extravagance. The bedrooms were large and luxurious, each with its own en-suite and walk in wardrobe, there were three lounges, a music room filled with every instrument Sesshoumaru had ever heard of, as well a few he hadn't, then there was a swimming pool and the man had an actual natural hot spring. Sesshoumaru hadn't failed to notice that the entire house was decorated with rather dark colours; even the swimming pool had black tiles. As luxurious as the house was, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that it was just an expensive cage in which Naraku could keep his precious pet.

"And here, gorgeous is our room." said Naraku as he walked into a huge bedroom, filled with furniture made out of materials that looked like they had come from the feudal era.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. "Our room?"

Naraku turned to look at the teenager, obviously amused. "Of course pet, you didn't think I'd make you sleep in a dog house outside did you? I'm not that cruel."

"This Sesshoumaru is not sleeping in the same room as you." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, in the past this action would cause every other person in the room to cower in fear, with Naraku however it seemed to have the opposite effect. The darker man's face lit up with the prospect of a challenge and he licked his lips as he advanced on the smaller male, his smirk ever present.

"It does seem that I will have to house train my new pet, ne?"

Never one to back down, Sesshoumaru sent him a look that clearly said 'come and try it'.

Practically shivering with anticipation Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, without breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru he hit speed dial and brought the device to the side of his face.

"Hello Kagura, yes of course I got him. I always get what I want remember? But it seems that training will have to start a little earlier than anticipated, come over now." After replacing his phone, he advanced on the cautious teenager. "I really didn't want to have to do this until you'd gotten used to living here, but I suppose that now is a good a time as any. A guest is coming over pet, so get dressed properly, only I am allowed to see so much of your flesh."

It was then that Sesshoumaru realised that he was still wearing those distasteful auction house garments. He was about to rip them off of his body when he realised that Naraku was still standing in front of him, apparently with no intention of leaving.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the older man. "This Sesshoumaru will not dress in front of you."

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Alright then pet, I will leave you be. If you should need me just ask, I shall be on the other side of the door."

Not trusting him to leave, the teenager watched the man exit the room and then went to confirm that the door was indeed closed. After discovering the affirmative he quickly tore of the clothes he had been forced to wear before realising that he had nothing to change into.

He briefly thought about calling Naraku back in but dismissed it more quickly than he thought it, there was no way he was letting that man see him naked, at least not without a fight. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on the built in wardrobe, judging by the conversation Naraku had earlier on the phone, he had been planning on 'purchasing' Sesshoumaru for a while now, if so then he might have already bought some clothes for him to wear, if not Sesshoumaru could always wear some of Naraku's clothes. Even though they would be much too big for him and he felt ill at even the thought of wearing something that that filth had worn, he was not going to exit this room naked!

Upon opening the doors Sesshoumaru was relieved to find that his earlier assumptions were correct and that Naraku had indeed set aside some clothes for his new pet. The boy didn't even glance at the garments before putting them on, he was too concerned with covering himself up before Naraku decided that he had waited long enough and came into the room. But after he had finished dressing and found that he was still the only person in the room, he went and stood in front of the full length mirror to appraise his current attire. He was pleasantly surprised, it was no shock to him that his clothes were traditional Japanese garments, as Naraku seemed obsessed with the style. He had on white sashinuki hakama made of thick cotton, a yellow and blue sash, which he had to wrap around his waist three times to prevent it from tripping him up and a beautiful, silky hankimono that was predominantly white but had a delicate red floral pattern on the left shoulder. Along with the make-up still on his face, even to himself Sesshoumaru looked stunning.

When he opened the bedroom door Naraku started towards him but froze when he saw the boy, Sesshoumaru watched impassively as the older man's eyes slowly ran up and down his body, devouring every detail. A small, possessive smirk formed on Naraku's face as he placed his hand on the small of the boy's back and led him downstairs into one of the larger reception rooms.

Naraku sat down and, much to Sesshoumaru's complete disgust, pulled the boy down onto his lap. The teenager struggled, trying to get up but Naraku only laughed as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist and held him tight. Sesshoumaru quickly realised that he would not be able to physically overpower the man holding him and so stopped struggling and went rigid in the hope that Naraku would grow bored of a non-responsive partner. However that was not the case as the dark haired man simply found himself a more comfortable sitting position and pulled the boy flush against his chest, a fact that made Sesshoumaru want to gag, of course it did and it absolutely, definitely did not make him feel secure and wanted in any way, shape or form.

"So," murmured Naraku as he breathed in the boy's scent. "Do you have any questions so far?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a while. Actually there was something, something that was at the back of his mind, a feeling of unease struggling to make itself known. Something wasn't right, but as soon as Sesshoumaru tried to think what it was the doorbell rang.

He felt rather than heard a sigh of frustration coming from the man he was sitting on before he was lifted of the lap that he had unintentionally relaxed into while thinking.

"Don't move boy."

When Naraku left the room, Sesshoumaru tried to regain the chain of thoughts he had before his concentration was broken by that accursed doorbell. Whatever he was on the verge of grasping was important and he was determined to find out what it was.

Naraku re-entered the room, this time with two people in tow, Sesshoumaru straightened up as he gazed coolly at the new arrivals. The first was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Naraku was looking at him with a look of slight shock on her face.

Naraku chuckled beside her. "Don't look so surprised Kagura, I told you he'd be here."

"Yes but I never thought he'd look so…" she stopped quickly after sensing the danger signs emitting from Naraku, her brother really was possessive of the boy she concluded. "I brought him, just like you asked." she said, indicating the man behind her.

Naraku accepted his sister's sudden change in topic, she was treading in dangerous waters before and he really would hate having to discipline her again, well actually he would quite enjoy it but now was not the time. He had to train his new pet first.

The dark haired man strode over to the second newcomer, reaching down he roughly yanked the man's head so that he could see his face. The man did not have a scratch on him, 'Good,' Naraku thought. 'At least my men listen and obey my orders.'

He dragged the man into the hallway. "Come pet," he called behind him. "I have something to show you."

Back in the lounge Kagura started to sit down on one of the other couches.

"You'd better get going," she said to Sesshoumaru. "If you don't it'll only be worse for you."

Internally Sesshoumaru was shaking with fear but physically he was as controlled and as stoic as ever as he rose and followed the other two men out into the corridor.

After finding that his pet was indeed following him, Naraku opened a door and started down the stairs to the basement, dragging the now sobbing man behind him.

Sesshoumaru followed cautiously, why was Naraku leading him down here, was he going to attack him along with that other man? No, by the looks of it their second visitor was more terrified than he was, so why were they going into the basement and why, with such a grand house above it, was it so damp and cold down here, it was just a room made of concrete. Sesshoumaru was getting a very bad feeling about this place.

The clinking of chains brought the teenager's attention to the wall opposite him where Naraku was chaining the other man up with manacles attached to the concrete, soon his arms and ankles were in restraints that spread his limbs in an 'x' shape.

Once Naraku was done he stood back to admire his work, after deeming it satisfactory he walked back to the silver haired boy.

"Sit." he commanded, pointing to a comfortable sofa against the wall opposite the man.

"What are you going to do." again Sesshoumaru's voice showed none of the fear he felt.

"We're just going to play a little game, pet," purred Naraku as he forced Sesshoumaru back onto the couch. "It's called 'What If It Were Me?'. The rules are simple," he continued as he lent right into Sesshoumaru so they were almost nose to nose. "I am going to do unspeakable things to the man in front of you and as you watch, imagine me doing it to you, imagine the pain and suffering, imagine the humiliation and the terror and most of all remember that if you disobey me, this will happen to you."

With that Naraku turned and walked to the man behind him.

xxx

Kagura sighed, it had been over three hours since Naraku had led the other two to his torture chamber and she was concerned about the boy. He looked so angelic when she saw him. Never in all her life had she seen someone gorgeous enough to take her breath away, but Sesshoumaru did. No wonder her brother wanted him so much. She sighed again, this one laden with sadness, by the time her brother was done with him that pretty little boy will have his spirit completely broken and he'll end up as nothing more than a pretty little doll that was only used to sate her sadistic brother's desires. Kagura knew first-hand how much he enjoyed tormenting people, playing with their lives and emotions until they didn't want to live anymore. She knew because it had happened to her, many times, whenever anything in her life made her happy Naraku would grab hold of it and turn it into something mutilated and horrible, just to see her break again because that's how Naraku liked all his possessions; broken. 'And soon,' Kagura thought despairingly. 'He's going to break that poor boy too.'

**I'm lazy with my definitions, so I've taken them from Wikipedia and Aura Depths.**

**Genkan (****玄関****): traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of genkan is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. Genkan are often recessed into the floor, to contain any dirt that is tracked in from the outside (as in a mud room). The tiled or concrete genkan floor is called tataki (****三和土****).**

**Uwabaki (****上履き****): a type of Japanese slippers worn indoors at home, school or certain companies and public buildings where street shoes are prohibited.**

**Sashinuki hakama: hakama specifically worn by courtiers that tie at the ankle, allowing the fabric to gather over the wearers feet.**

**Hankimono: Literally means 'half-kimono'.**

**I owe the definition and naming of clothing to Aura Depths and her awesome post on Dokuga 'Glossary of Japanese clothing: InuYasha characters' where they painstakingly described the clothing that each character wears.**


	3. Pretty Little Idiot

**Chapter Three**

**Pretty Little Idiot**

**Author: Maximoffs forever**

**Beta: SabakuXnoXsalem**

**This Chapter is dedicated to EatEmUp, I hope this lives up to your expectations**

When he was younger, Sesshoumaru would go to the park with his mother, she would bring a picnic in a basket and they would sit in the rose garden eating sandwiches and strawberries and crème, a fad which his mother had had enjoyed since she had visited Britain for the Wimbledon Tennis Tournament. He remembered what a good time they had, just the two of them alone, with no one to interrupt them. His mother used to laugh, a genuine laugh, not the cynical chuckle she used around his father. Sesshoumaru loved those days, but he would dread going home after such a wonderful time, he could tell his mother did too as they would only start heading home when the sky turned a murky blue as the sun prepared for rest. Home wasn't fun, not at all and it was all because of him.

The fifteen year old felt like an old man when he found himself reminiscing about the past, it almost brought him to tears; his life would never be happy again. Not that Naraku was horrible to him, quite the opposite, he seemed determined that Sesshoumaru wanted for nothing. But the things Sesshoumaru wanted and the things that he needed were completely different and he would happily live homelessly on the streets without a penny to his name if it meant that he could have one more picnic in the park with his mother.

Naraku sighed, he was watching his pet looking out of the window listlessly. He knew that the boy wasn't happy but he didn't know what to do, he might be Sesshoumaru's master but he liked the boy, he had liked him for a long time. When he used to visit the boy's father for business reasons he would always find an excuse to go and find him, he made sure no one ever saw him, especially Sesshoumaru, but he liked seeing him, all of his perfect beauty with a cold shell around his heart. To be honest it was his heart that Naraku was most drawn to. When he was growing up the man had quickly discovered that he had a knack for seeing into people's hearts, finding their hopes, dreams, secret desires and he had soon learnt that he found great entertainment in twisting those desires into terrors, the dreams into nightmares and those hopes into despair. He had spent his whole life standing on the bodies of those he had crushed, gloating in their destruction, for years he had thought that that was what he was looking for in sexual partners, he found that if they were miserable then he was happy, they were just toys to play with. But when he saw Sesshoumaru for the first time, his whole outlook changed. The boy wasn't doing anything special, quite the opposite in fact, he was eating dinner along with his father, mother and the majority of the Yakuza higher-ups. At first Naraku wondered why his eyes were so attracted to the boy, his beauty was obvious; there wasn't a guest in the room who hadn't stared at the boy with unconcealed lust, but it was more than that. Naraku found himself observing the perfect posture the boy had, the way he would spend a lot of time chewing on a small amount of food and how he would politely answer any question directed at him but was somehow, in his answer, able to put a stop to any potential to further conversation with him on the subject. It was only on his way home that it struck the crime lord; Sesshoumaru was just like him. He had the ability to turn the tables on the people in power and even more than that, he made the person quite oblivious to the fact. Naraku had actually laughed out loud and didn't stop until he cut the ignition after arriving at his home. That night he found his toys boring, they did nothing more or less than they had the night before and Naraku had been gratified three times that night, but after seeing that cold, aloof ice queen no one else came close. He found himself throwing them out of his bedroom and in the morning throwing them out of his house and he hadn't had anyone share his bed since, until he bought Sesshoumaru of course.

Realising that he was caught up in his own stupor, Naraku decided that he and his pet needed to do something active. The little show he had put on for Sesshoumaru on the first night of his stay had worked wonders on the boy, he had not complained, or talked back or disobeyed Naraku since, which was of course the intention. Since his pet had been so good for the past week, Naraku decided that it was time he took him out for a treat, he had been stuck inside the house since he arrived, and the effects of captivity were starting to show.

Sesshoumaru was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Naraku exiting the room and didn't notice when he returned, five minutes later wearing a jacket and carrying another.

"I have a treat for you pet," Naraku's silky voice shook Sesshoumaru out of his stupor. Blinking, the boy turned to his 'master', seeing the coats he raised a silver eyebrow in query. The older man chuckled, "The surprise is not in the house precious, we have to take a little trip in the car."

xxx

After a car ride spent in comfortable silence Naraku pulled into a car park filled with other expensive automobiles. Sesshoumaru noted this and concluded they that they were in a fairly affluent area of the town, he recognised none of it of course as his family had lived on the outskirts of a fairly large city. Even though his 'master' had not informed him of the town they were currently in, he guessed that it was quite a distance from the house where he grew up.

Following Naraku down the high street, it occurred to Sesshoumaru just how easy it would be for him to run away, but then he decided it would probably be better to run to someone and ask for help rather than running aimlessly around a town he didn't even know the name of. Glancing up, he noticed Naraku watching him out of the corner of his eye, his lips growing into a larger smirk as he caught Sesshoumaru's gaze. The boy's facial expression didn't change from passive, but as he looked away, he felt like an idiot; of course he couldn't run away. If this man was anything like his father he would have the entire town on payroll, especially the police. So if he ran, the men who were supposed to protect him would just drive him right back to Naraku's front door. Running away was pointless. Sesshoumaru didn't do pointless things.

The dark haired man led the teenager into a very posh restaurant, they were greeted by a male waiter who smoothly greeted them then left to prepare their table. There were many occupied tables so Sesshoumaru wondered absently which one Naraku would prefer. He guessed that, like him, the man didn't like people close enough to eavesdrop on his conversation but there weren't any that fit that criterion. The teenager was starting to relax with the knowledge that Naraku couldn't say or do anything inappropriate without someone noticing when the waiter returned and led them through the main dining area to a marble staircase that ended in a large balcony area with a single western-style table in the middle.

As they sat down, Naraku smirked at the slightly confused boy opposite him. "Owning the best restaurant in town does have its advantages."

Sesshoumaru titled his head slightly, the only sign of his exasperation. "Is there anything you don't own?"

Naraku chuckled quietly, "Not much."

The silver haired boy glared at his 'master' before looking down at the menu, the process of choosing and ordering food and drink killed a few minutes and afterwards Sesshoumaru made it quite clear that he didn't want to communicate with his captor at all. He sat straight backed, staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. At least the square table was large enough for four people so he wasn't close enough to have the older man breathing in his face, he could last the whole dinner without acknowledging him once.

Although Naraku appreciated the perfection of his pets hands, he thought the boy was concentrating on them a little too much that night.

Sesshoumaru tensed, his whole body stiffened as he felt Naraku's foot stroking up and down his inner leg. How dare he, how dare he attempt to molest him in public? Deciding he wouldn't give the pervert the satisfaction of a reaction, the teenager went back to his previous study of his hands.

Disappointed about the lack of attention his foot was gaining him, Naraku started moving it up the leg, along the boys inner thigh and started rubbing lightly against his crotch. This time he could see Sesshoumaru physically jolt.

The boy glared at the man opposite him who looked back, innocent curiosity on his face. "Is something wrong pet?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply straight away, instead he decided that two could play the game that Naraku had initiated and Sesshoumaru hated to lose.

"No," replied the boy stoically. "Nothing at all."

Naraku smirked, his pet was so predictable, he knew that Sesshoumaru would try to act as though nothing was happening, so the older man was looking forward to increasing the pressure on the boy as the night wore on.

Suddenly Naraku felt a foot caressing his crotch, the man's eyes widened slightly from the shock.

"What's the matter Naraku-sama?" asked Sesshoumaru innocently.

"Nothing pet, just wondering when our food will arrive." Inwardly Naraku smirked, so the boy wanted to play did he? Well, may the best man win!

The couple were staring at each other so intently that they almost jumped when plates of food were placed in front of them.

"Itadakimasu." They both said, quickly returning their feet to the ground before picking up their chopsticks and starting their meals.

No matter how many times he was reminded of it Sesshoumaru still found it flabbergasting that Naraku was a vegetarian, not only was he born and raised in Japan but he tortures and kills people for work and pleasure. It was amusing therefore to watch him eat Tofu instead of beef or some form of fish.

"You're doing it again Sesshoumaru." said Naraku.

The boy blinked. "Doing what?"

"Staring into space, it's like you're not even with me half the time."

The teenager's eyes narrowed. "I have no desire to be with you at all."

Naraku chuckled, a cold sound of impending doom. "And there's your temper again, but I suppose it to be expected with what you're going through."

Now Sesshoumaru was confused, was Naraku empathising with him, did he actually comprehend the anger, sadness and humiliation he was feeling as a result of his current predicament?

"I used to feel the same way at your age."

The teenager internally scoffed at himself, of course he didn't understand, the man had no compassion, he thought that his antics were the result of hormones. "I highly doubt that." came the scathing response.

"Oh," Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You can't decide what to feel; one moment you're angry at the world, then you're angry with yourself, you feel constantly tired, confused and frustrated. Sometimes you say things even though you don't really mean them, but you do it anyway, because you get a vicious sense of pleasure from seeing those words hurt others. Sometimes you're so angry that you think that you could snap at any point and just massacre everyone around you and not stop until you are dead. Am I close?"

Naraku said this as though he was discussing the weather and after he finished he continued eating his meal, ignoring the completely still and silent Sesshoumaru.

After a minute the silver haired beauty set down his chopsticks and rose from the table. "Excuse me, I need the rest room."

The crime lord watched the boy with interest, he chuckled darkly as the teenager, realising that he was going the wrong way, turned and walked past Naraku in the other direction, the same stoic expression on his face. Still amused Naraku continued with his meal, but his mirth faded as, after ten minutes, the boy hadn't returned. He knew there was no way for Sesshoumaru to escape, all of the restaurant staff knew that his guests were not to leave without him and the lavatory had no windows so there was no way the teenager could have left the building. Glaring at nothing in particular, Naraku made his way over to the toilets.

At first he thought that Sesshoumaru was not there, but as he turned to leave he heard a slight noise coming from one of the cubicles. Silently walking towards the source of the noise he slowly bushed open the cubicle door.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the lidded toilet quietly sobbing into his hands.

As if sensing another's presence, the teenager lifted his head and met his master's gaze. Naraku felt his gut twist painfully, as if someone had slid a knife into his heart and twisted it. His pet had tears streaking down his beautiful face, his golden irises magnified by the water flowing from them, his eyes red and swollen.

For what felt like an eternity they just looked at each other. Then Naraku turned around, "Come on boy, we're leaving."

The car journey home was spent in an awkward silence, neither person wanting to bring up what had transpired but both wanting the other to.

That night when they lay in bed, they were both too tense and stubborn to talk. In the end, after hours of laying in the dark, it was Sesshoumaru who broke the silence.

"Why haven't you tried having sex with me?"

Taken aback by the question, it took Naraku a while to answer, "I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"It doesn't and I'd rather you never did, but you bought me for that reason right? I mean, I'm a glorified whore to you aren't I? I'd have thought that you'd be loaning me out to your friends in exchange for favours right now."

"Now listen to me boy," Naraku angrily rolled to face his pet. "Firstly you are mine, do you hear me, mine and no one else will ever touch you because I'm very possessive of my things. Secondly it is none of your business why I haven't had sex with you yet, it is your job to lie there looking pretty and to do whatever I say when I say it, whether it be getting me a drink or letting me fuck you into oblivion, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." sneered Sesshoumaru.

They lay in angry silence for a while until Naraku's growing rage hit it's boiling point. Throwing of the blanket, he stood up and stalked out of the room, a minute later Sesshoumaru heard the front door slam and the crunch of gravel as a car drove off.

Somehow the boy managed to drift off into an uneasy slumber only to be rudely awakened by the bedroom door banging open.

"Out!"

Blinking at the light flooding in from the hallway Sesshoumaru squinted up at the figure in the doorway.

"What?"

"I said out, get out boy!"

The next thing the teenager knew, he was being dragged by his arm out onto the landing. When the arm released him he lost his balance and fell onto the floor. He quickly turned to glare angrily up at Naraku only to find another man with his so-called 'master'. Sesshoumaru blinked at the stranger in confusion before Naraku led the man into his room, not bothering to turn around he called over his shoulder. "You'll be sleeping there tonight pet, right where you are. If I come out and find you somewhere else you will be punished severely." With that, Naraku slammed the door closed behind him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep again that night, even after the creaking of the bed had stopped and Naraku's insane, malicious taunting and laughter had ended. The screams of the man, which had been silenced fairly quickly, still rung in his ears and images of his first night in this evil mansion, of what Naraku had done to that first man, ran through his mind. It took all of Sesshoumaru's self-control not to throw up or run away into the night.

When Naraku emerged from his room in the morning he found his pet curled in a tight ball, shivering with tear tracks running down his face. The yakuza boss looked coldly down at the boy, showing none of his inner emotional turmoil. "Clean yourself up and get dressed, you look pathetic." With that Naraku stepped over Sesshoumaru and made his way downstairs.

Shakily, due to being in the same position for hours, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and stumbled into the bedroom. He stood for a while, staring at the figure in the corner of the room, the man from the night before was sitting with his back against the wall. He was covered in blood and bruises, sensing the boy's gaze, the man looked up at him. The spark of hope in the man's eyes vanished instantly to be replaced by a look of loathing. The man's glare followed the teenager as he walked into the en-suite bathroom, once inside Sesshoumaru shut and locked the door. He walked over to the sink and started to wash his face so hard it was as if he thought he could clean away the horrors of last night with the dirty water.

When his father was still alive, he had taken his two son's to 'learn the family business' as he had put it, Sesshoumaru had seen his father do things to people that he could never forget and he had been terrified to be in the same room as the man after that. But he would much rather spend a lifetime trapped in that day with his father torturing and killing people and his younger brother, eyes full of eager anticipation, than walking downstairs to see Naraku.

Sesshoumaru shook his head angrily, why should he be worried about seeing Naraku, he wasn't afraid of being hurt, his father had injured him plenty of times, both physically and mentally, and he had never feared facing the man. But with Naraku there was something else, it wasn't that he was afraid of punishment as much as he was afraid of … afraid of what? Sighing, the teenager started to strip out of his night dress, well he called it a dress but in reality it was a white silky slip, the type of thing his mother used to wear under western dresses to smoothen out her shape. The one the teenager had barely reached past his ass, which was probably why Naraku insisted he wear it.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for the water to heat up after he turned on the shower and stood under the faucet, letting the cold water pour over his body. The boy let his mind wander and found his thoughts returning to the man in the other room, 'I wonder why he hates me so much. I didn't do anything to him, it was all Naraku. Maybe he found out that I was the reason he was so mad last night, he probably blames me for everything, not that I can blame him that much, I'd hate everyone if I were in his position.' But something still nagged at the teenager's mind, it was the look of hope that the man had before realising who was looking at him. 'Maybe he thought I was the police,' mused Sesshoumaru. 'Or that I was going to save him from Naraku.' But even as he thought these things, he never really believed them, there was a mystery at hand he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Ryūkotsusei

**Perfect Pet**

**Ryūkotsusei**

**Author: Maximoffs forever**

**Beta: sabakuXnoXsalem (Who tells me that American's don't know what the 'boot' of the car is, quick translation: Boot of the car = Trunk of the car)**

**Dedicated to Peter Capaldi, I think you'll make an awesome Doctor!**

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you master."

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you master."

"Tell me you love me."

xxx

Breakfast was a silent, tense affair. Neither Naraku nor Sesshoumaru gave the slightest hint of their thoughts in their facial expressions. After he had finished eating, the yakuza crime lord left without a word, a while later Sesshoumaru heard a car pulling out of the driveway. He placed his spoon on the table and sighed quietly. What should he do now? He had never been left on his own in Naraku's home before and hadn't the slightest clue what he was and was not allowed to do.

The teenager shook his head quickly, why should he care where Naraku wanted him to stay away from?

"This Sesshoumaru is no pet." he growled to himself, thoroughly disgusted at the way he had been thinking. If he didn't watch out he would turn into the obedient dog that Naraku wanted.

Deciding on taking his anger out in a constructive way, Sesshoumaru finished his meal and ascended the stairs to change into clothes suitable for a work out in the gym.

Entering Naraku's bedroom he went rooting around in the walk in wardrobe for some sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"You think you're so special don't you?" came a hoarse voice. Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly not wanting to reveal his shock by jumping. With an apathetic expression on his face he turned around to see who dared surprise him, it was the man from last night, the one who had glared at him this morning, how could he have forgotten about him? "Look at you," the man continued, an ugly smirk on his bloodied and bruised face. "Not a mark on you. I bet that he's so careful when he touches you, I bet you think he loves you. Well, we were all pretty dolls once. "

Sesshoumaru kept his expression as stoic as ever but inside a million thoughts were racing around in his mind; he thought Naraku had just picked up a stranger last night but the man talked as if he already knew him, he was angry with Sesshoumaru for some reason and he had talked as if Naraku had more of these 'dolls'.

"All?" The teenager asked icily.

A snort of derision came from the beaten man. "You don't know anything do you, you pretty little whore? You're just a plaything for Naraku-sama, he doesn't care about you, he only wants your body."

"This Sesshoumaru is not stupid, I know what he is after. But never call me a whore, I have not, nor will I ever, give him what he wants."

Surprisingly this answer seemed to enrage the man. "How dare you deny our master, who do you think you are?" he yelled, his voice cracking with the strain. "Just because you're his favourite at the moment doesn't mean you have the right to act like you're worth a damn! You're just a slave and your only job is to please the master! Where do you think you're going?"

Sesshoumaru had heard enough and swept out of the room, leaving the injured man to scream to his heart's content. But as he walked towards the gym room, thoughts wandered, unbidden, into his mind. How many other lovers did Naraku have? Foolish as it may seem, the teenager hadn't even considered the possibility of Naraku having more than one 'pet', for some reason it left him feeling sad and a little jealous. No, angry, he felt angry, there was no way he was envious of scum that had willingly had sex with that sadistic maniac. Yet again Sesshoumaru sighed, he reached up to run his hands through his hair when the feeling of moisture on his fingers stopped him, he turned quickly and practically ran to the hallway mirror. He was…crying, again. He hardly ever cried and in the last 24 hours he had shed more tears than he probably had in his entire life. Sternly, the boy told himself to stop foolishly sobbing for absolutely no reason, last night he could understand, but why now, what was making him cry? Once again an unwanted thought popped into his head, 'Because I don't want Naraku to have other lovers, I want to be his only love.'

Confusion and anger swept over Sesshoumaru in a huge wave. Almost choking with the force of all of the strong emotions raging through him, Sesshoumaru forced himself to walk calmly towards the gym where he headed straight for the punching bag to let out all of these unwanted feelings.

xxx

Naraku had decided that work was good for him, it let him vent out his inner anger and allowed him to completely let go. He came to this epiphany as he watched a detective, who had gotten a little over zealous about trying to convict him for the murder of some hostess, being arrested on suspicion of paedophilia after pictures were discovered on his laptop, pictures that Naraku had his workers put there this morning. The yakuza boss smirked as the detective's wife slapped the man across the face, hard, and told him to stay away from her and their children. The detective started yelling at the car Naraku was in, obviously guessing that he was watching from behind the tinted windows, "I'll get you Naraku, you son of a bitch, I swear to the kami I will. Just remember; I'll always be watching you and the moment you slip up, I'll arrest you myself! Remember me! Detective Miroku is the man who will bring you down!" The crime lord yawned, this was becoming boring; if the man was already starting the vendetta threats then there was no point in sticking around. He gave a slight nod and his driver stared manoeuvring the car back towards the office.

Looking lazily out of the blackened window Naraku observed the hundreds of people the car passed: men, women, children, infants, all bustling round with their daily lives, all so respectful and law-abiding and…boring. Cattle. Slaves who were too foolish and stupid to realise they were slaves. Naraku loathed people, he had never quite been able to express his hatred in words, even to himself. He just hadn't found a way to convey the annoyance, so strong it felt like a mallet repeatedly smashing into his skull, that he felt every time he had to talk to one of them, the contempt he felt when they tried to ingratiate themselves with him; the overwhelming rage and disgust that crashed over him in waves when one of them actually had the audacity to smile or laugh in his presence and how all these things mixed together to form a feeling of despite so palpable that he could actually taste it in his mouth whenever he thought about it. Oh yes, he hated them and it might have something to do with the phoniness of it all. All these people smiling and nodding; so polite and so honourable during the day, but when the night came and there were never-ending shadows to hide in, people showed their true nature. Hidden beneath the moon's glow, the people of Japan swarm to the seedy city to drink expensive alcohol, buy cheap whores, gamble, fight, fuck and bury their despair at their worthless, wretched lives. How did he, Naraku, know this? Because he owned it all, all the whores parading the streets, all the pornographic merchandise, all the love hotels where married men and women had loud affairs, all the S and M clubs, all the strip joints and all the Soapland shops where, for a small free, a man could get a bath and a blow job and be on his way. The thing that made Naraku laugh the most was that, apart from the whores and the pornography, nothing else was technically illegal.

Naraku snapped back to the real world when the car pulled up outside of the main Yakuza's headquarters. In the past, the Yakuza was just a term for gangster, there were two types: tekiya and bakuto; tekiya were basically con artists and merchants, while bakuto were originally gamblers who branched out into loan sharks, business protection money collectors and pimps. There were many Yakuza groups; the most famous being the Sumiyoshi-kai, the Ingawa-kai and the Yamaguchi-gumi, these factions would hold tense truces for a period of time before a spark would set off a bloodbath which lead to another tense truce. Yakuza members were easily identifiable by the copious amounts of tattoos plastered all over their bodies. However, about five years ago everything changed, Naraku who had been near the top of the Yamaguki-gumi hierarchy and in charge of international affairs, was approached by an enterprising young man who, like him, was bored with the way things were being done. Naraku had been intrigued and decided to take the man up on his offer to 'spice things up'. He attended various meetings involving his new associate and another man; the head of the Sumiyoshi-kai. Even now, Naraku had to applaud the young man's vision, ingenuity and most of all, his audacity. They had decided to split the world into three pieces; the continents of America, Europe and Russia, and Asia including Australia and New Zealand. They would all take a piece once they were done and would all support each other in both the acquisition of and maintaining control over their territories. The plan was simple to the point of childish and yet it worked.

First of all the young entrepreneur travelled to Europe and killed a middle man in a large Turkish crime organisation, this lead to retaliation on their rivals who, in their eyes, were responsible. Before the week was over every gang in Turkey was in an uproar, none of them could export their Heroin out of the country because the shipment would just be destroyed by a rival gang. Soon, the supply of Heroin to Europe ground to a near standstill. The tense calm that existed between European crime syndicates broke as each group wanted to take control of the Heroin market while the others were distracted. Soon European crime families were miserable, bloody messes, ripe for the taking.

America was next, that required much less effort, as most crime syndicates in America were isolated and paranoid to begin with, all they really had to do was sit back and watch as American gangs copied what their European counterparts were doing, they took the opportunity to try and eradicate rival gangs and most members ended up getting killed or arrested. Even the crime lords at the top of their huge illegitimate empires were arrested when the FBI kindly received damning evidence about their criminal activities. Oh how Naraku loved the American death sentence and how it kept any of those old leaders from realising what had happened.

His two new business partners took over organised crime in Europe and America easily, by offering good pay and stability, not only did they inherit most illegal business but the countries respective law enforcements were glad when they did.

Now with control of the rest of the world, they set their sights on Japan, it was laughable really, it was almost as if the Yakuza gangs didn't care. All international underworld trading stopped overnight, Japan was suddenly very low on drugs, sex workers, importing immigrants and much more, they were teetering on the edge of mass hysteria. All it took was for Naraku's subordinate to make a crude joke about a member of the Ingawa-kai in front of some of his colleagues for mayhem to break loose.

Out of the ashes of destruction, Naraku had risen and crushed rivals to bring peace and organisation back to the Yakuza. No more were there many warring factions, gone were the days of territories and division, nowadays it was nearly impossible to pick out a Yakuza member from a crowd of civilians because Naraku forbade tattoos on visible parts of the body. Now, in order to become a Yakuza member, you had to go through grueling physical and mental training before even being considered for initiation.

Times were good, very good.

"Naraku-sama," said a man, bowing respectfully as he opened Naraku's car door for him in front of his office building. "Ryūkotsusei-sama is waiting to see you."

Well, times could be better.

xxx

Ryūkotsusei sniffed disdainfully at the vase of assorted flowers on the small table next to him. 'Such ugly colours,' he thought. 'Just like Naraku to have dull, dead-looking plant in his waiting room.' Once again the man's cold eyes surveyed the rest of the room, it was a comfortably sized waiting area, there was one desk behind which an attractive woman was typing diligently on a computer and four expensive, yet slightly uncomfortable, chairs lined up against one wall with the aforementioned table splitting the row in half with two chairs on either side of it. The walls were a deep purple and the large window behind the secretary's desk was tinted slightly black. 'All in all it is quite a gloomy room', Ryūkotsusei thought.

Finding himself board he resumed the game he usually played while waiting for Naraku. The foreboding man started to stare intently at the woman behind the desk, sure enough after a while she realised, blushing slightly she started typing a little more quickly. Still Ryūkotsusei stared at her, she chanced a quick glance up at him, he knew that her heart was beating faster as her breathing increased rapidly. It amused him to taunt people, to make them feel uncomfortable, it was … fun.

Just as the woman's blushing was about to turn her face as red as a tomato Naraku opened the door.

Ryūkotsusei watched as the Yakuza leader's eyes quickly found him and he didn't flinch or look away when eye contact was made. The message conveyed by Naraku in that glare could not have been clearer. Ryūkotsusei nodded to the receptionist mockingly before following the man into his office.

As he entered the room, the green haired man glanced around quickly. The office was even darker than the waiting area, the same dark purple colour was painted on the walls and the windows were again darkly tinted, what made it worse was that all the furniture, including the large desk in the centre of the room, was black varnished wood. All in all Ryūkotsusei wouldn't be surprised to see skulls and voodoo dolls on the bookshelves and demonic symbols drawn on the walls in blood.

Pushing his distaste for the younger man's interior decorating aside, the former head of the Yamaguchi-gumi bowed politely to his boss.

"What are you doing here Ryūkotsusei?" the bluntness of the question and the blatant absence of an honorific shot a thread of anger through the older man. Well, if his former subordinate was going to be blunt with him, he would be blunt back.

"You have no honour Naraku-sama," he sneered as he said the name, as if it were a joke. Indeed it was a joke, a cruel joke the Kami played on him, for years he had worked his fingers to the bone, had done unspeakable things, in order to crawl his way to the top and almost as soon as he gets there, just when he's managing to settle into his new life of command it's snatched away from him, by a man less than half his age and who had done probably half the work. It. Wasn't. Fair. But he wasn't here to complain about ancient history, he was almost prepared to forgive Naraku for all he had taken from him but then the idiotic boy had done it again, had snatched his prize, his right away from him. "Give me the boy."

xxx

Lunch was a quiet affair for Sesshoumaru, in his life he had always striven for silence and solitude but now that he possessed both in abundance he found it quite oppressive. The boy sighed, he needed to do something, anything to take his mind off of his life. Now that he was relatively alone in the huge house all he could do was despair at the predicament he was in, at least with Naraku around he could set all his efforts into hating the man, but now he was left alone with his thoughts, nothing to distract him from the simple facts of his life. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru decided to list all of his current problems and find solutions to each one, if it took him all day to do so, well then he'd lose a day.

One, there was a deranged, unhinged individual upstairs who clearly wanted to cause him harm. Sesshoumaru doubted whether he would be able move his battered body much, however it was a well-known fact that a surge of adrenaline could give people amazing physical and mental strength so he would rather be safe than sorry when it came to the man in Naraku's bedroom. However, try as he might, the teenager just couldn't think of a way to get him out of the house without risking his own health.

Two, his father was dead so there was no one worried about his ware bouts; he hadn't seen his mother for years, his father had made sure of that; his school had been told that he was transferring elsewhere so they wouldn't be concerned and as for friends, he had never had any so he would be very surprised if anyone from his old life felt at all curious as to his current whereabouts.

Three, he was being held against his will by a madman who had demonstrated how capable he was at delivering pain to others. Well, the simplest solution would be to call the police, or social services, or both. But he had been told by his captor several times that going to the authorities would be a futile act. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly; if he went to the police the worst that could happen is that he would be right where he started, here, in this house. However, if Naraku was lying about his absolute power then he could be free of all of his problems, well his father would still be dead but there wasn't a power on Earth that could help with that and even if there had been, he probably wouldn't bother seeking it out.

With a decisive nod to himself, the silver haired boy rose, placed his dirty plate and cutlery in the sink, walked out of the house, down the long driveway and towards the large wrought iron gates that lead to freedom … and were currently closed. Worse, there were two men playing cards with terrifyingly large guns propped up casually by their sides. Luckily, they hadn't noticed the boy walking down the driveway and Sesshoumaru had spotted them in time to duck into the bushes on the other side of the drive. What was he going to do now?

Looking around Sesshoumaru only saw more obstacles; there was a tall fence he could climb but it was topped with welcoming barbed wire, there were trees that hung over the fence but none of the branches looked like they could support his weight and there was soil under a small section of the fence, but if he went for it he would be easily spotted by the guards. Escape truly did seem impossible.

The young Taishō was never one for giving up though, if he had to he would come here every moment he could to look for an escape route. Luckily for him however he found one within an hour of observation. A shiny red sports car with rap music blaring out or it's every orifice pulled up to the gate. Both guards quickly grabbed their weapons and made their way over to the men in the vehicle, after a quick exchange, the gates were opened and the car made its way towards the house. Sesshoumaru followed it at a distance. Again using the foliage as cover he watched as the two youths climbed out of the car and went to the boot, opening it up, they dragged out a man in a suite that had probably at one time looked very smart but was currently caked in blood, sweat and what looked like cement. The thugs dragged the man around the side of the house, most likely to throw him into the basement of Naraku's house, which Sesshoumaru had learnt quickly was where the man liked to play with people before they broke.

Making up his mind quickly, Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could think of in order to escape; he dashed over to the boot of the car, peering inside he found several knives and rusty nails of various length, internally the teenager winced; no wonder the man had been such a bloody mess. The boy hurriedly threw all of the knives and nails into the woodland surrounding the drive and jumped into the trunk, managing to shut the hatch just in time to hear the two men coming back round the corner of the house. He thanked the Kami when neither of them commented on the boot miraculously closing of its own accord and instead jumped into the front seats and started driving.

Sesshoumaru's heart stopped when the car slowed down but began beating again as soon as he realised that they were at the gate and then they were moving, fast. The rap music started again, echoing strangely around the boot, the sound-waves bouncing off of the odd angles to give the boy an earful of oddly pitched noise, a few nails that he had missed bit into his skin at odd places, but he didn't care.

He was free!

**In 2010 (the only year for which I could get numbers for the three gangs I mentioned) Yakuza numbers were around:**

**Sumiyoshi-kai: 12,000**

**Yamaguchi-gumi: 40,000**

**Ingawa-kai: 10,000**

**There are about 80,000 Yakuza members and 3,200 groups in total**

**For more information about the Yakuza, without having to be able to read Japanese, please consult the works of Jake Adelstein (his book 'Tokyo Vice' was the inspiration for me to write this FanFic).**


	5. The Grass Is Always Greener

**Chapter Five**

**The Grass is Always Greener**

**Author: Maximoffs forever**

**This is an un-beta-ed chapter. This will be fixed in the near future, but I wanted to get the chapter out on New Year's Day so please excuse the terrible spelling, bad grammar and confusing narrative.**

**I would just like to clarify that Sesshoumaru is in a trunk of a four door saloon, the boot is in no way connected to the interior of the car (he cannot just jump over the back seat).**

**Also, since I have not made this clear before: I do not condone certain things that I write about in this story; violence, slavery, rape, paedophilia and many other things are WRONG and happening in our world today. I do not wish to make light of these evils but use them in this story for artistic purposes only.**

**Happy New Year!**

When most ordinary people witness a violent or cruel act inflicted by one human being on another, one of their immediate, yet boringly socially correct response is to think 'What happened to that person to make them so angry at the world?' Usually a list of people and circumstances to blame is touted out; bad parents, lazy teachers, negative friendship groups, violent games, unhappy home-life. And the annoying thing was; most of the time it was correct, a person's antisocial behaviour could usually be drilled down to a number of factors. But every now and then there was someone who defied the stereotype, someone who, when the list was read out, held claim to none of these factors. Naraku was terribly proud to say that he was one of them.

His childhood had been filled with kind, loving parents, well equipped, safe schools, fair rules and boundaries. But ever since he could remember, Naraku had just loved hurting people. Physical violence was boring; the person was either uncomfortable for a while or died and where was the fun in a dead person? No, the real entertainment came when you crushed a person's soul, when you twisted and warped their minds so much that they became a crippled, spiteful version of their old selves, despised by the people that used to care for them. Oh yes, Naraku loved doing that to people; he liked to watch as they slowly drove away everyone close to them and delighted in seeing their confused frustration when they found themselves alone in the world. Of course it would usually get boring after that and he would move on to someone else, others might have thought that he would get tired of this cruel cycle. But no; he liked the challenge, no two people were the same and therefore the way to break them would always be different.

First, he liked to get to know them; he would stalk them as they went about their daily lives, seeing how they lived and who they interacted with and how. All the while formulating a plan to bring about their downfall.

Then, he put his plan into action. Sometimes it was subtle; not getting the promotion they were sure they deserved, being mugged on the way home or not getting a date with the good looking person they sat next to on the bus. Other times, Naraku went bold; finding their lover in bed with another person, failing their college entrance exams or being arrested for an offence they didn't commit.

Each plan was made with the express intent of causing that particular person the most emotional and psychological torment.

And while Naraku reveled in driving away the loved ones of others, he decided, after discovering his pets absence from his home, that he did not like it done to himself. Not one bit.

He sat there, in his study, slowly sipping a cup of tea. To anybody else he might have appeared calm and unaffected by the sudden discovery of the boy's disappearance but the people in the room knew him well enough to remain wary of his seething anger. After ten minutes of tense, uncomfortable, angry silence Kagura chanced a glance at her fellows; Kanna looked as stoic as ever, next to her, her brother, Hakudōshi, sat frowning whilst the baby in his arms squirmed in his sleep. Behind the three siblings Mōryōmaru stood like a bodyguard, his large, intimidating frame a contradiction to the kind, boyish face. Byakuya lounged languidly in a chair, playing with a stand of his long hair, he flinched as the man standing next to him shifted his position, the insane twin Jūrōmaru was well known for his volatile temper and Kagura couldn't blame Byakuya for being frightened, the only one able to control the madman was his elder twin Kagerōmaru who was currently smirking at the jumpy man's behaviour. Kagura sighed silently, why were they all here? It seemed crazy to her that Naraku summon them all.

Finally Naraku set his cup down, instantly gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He leaned back on his chair and surveyed them all over the top of his arched fingertips.

"You may be wondering why I have called you all here tonight; doubtless you have heard that the latest addition to our family, Sesshoumaru, has disappeared. It is up to us to find him and bring him home safely, the first step is discovering how he … left," he hesitated before the last word as if deliberating whether to imply his pet had been stolen or escaped of his own free will. "Kanna, Hakudōshi, I want you to review all of the surveillance footage, I don't want a single ant evading your detection. Mōryōmaru, Jūrōmaru and Kagerōmaru will take the sometimes successful method of driving around the city looking for him, always be ready to respond to a call from any of the others. Kagura, Byakuya, you'll contact everyone and tell them to hunt for Sesshoumaru and I mean _everyone_."

As soon as it was clear that all instructions had been issued, everyone started towards the door but stopped to listen to Naraku's parting words. "If Sesshoumaru is harmed in anyway during his recovery, I will hold you all personally responsible." Kagura gave a slight nod before following the others out of the room.

"Well shit," Byakuya muttered to her as they made their way down the hall. "Let's not fuck this one up."

Kagura nodded in agreement, Naraku's last words ringing in her ears. The message was clear; bring Sesshoumaru back alive and unharmed or kill all those close to you then put a gun to your head.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru growled as, yet again, the reckless driving of the idiot behind the wheel caused him to slide forwards and bang his head. If it wasn't for the fact that he was terrified of being caught and sent back to Naraku he would have happily jumped out of the trunk the first time the car had stopped. But he had to be careful; he had to wait until the two men went away from the car before trying to sneak out.

For the twelfth time in the journey the car slowed down, Sesshoumaru held his breath, were they stopping? No, the car was simply turning and, judging by the way he was suddenly squashed in a corner, winding its way up a fairly steep hill. Then, without any warning the engine cut out and the squeal of the protesting breaks could be heard as they strove to keep the car from rolling back down the road. The now tense teenager heard the slam of two car doors and the muffled sound of voices, more than two if he wasn't mistaken. The slow trudging of footfalls on gravel made his heart leap; they were heading into a house if the sudden lack of moving gravel was anything to go by, a heavy door closed shut somewhere.

Being the son of an extremely wealthy and paranoid man like Inu no Taichō had its advantages, from the age of four Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had been given escape lessons in case they were ever kidnapped. The silver haired boy remembered Jakan-sensei's voice in his head as he tried to escape.

"In most cars there is a button or a lever near the driver's seat that can release the hatch door, it's connected via a cable, what you can do is look for the cable. It usually runs along the driver's side of the car…"

Breathing quickly, Sesshoumaru started pulling back the carpet, an extremely hard feat when he didn't even have the room to get on his hands and knees, once the carpet was peeled back from the left hand side of the boot, the boy desperately felt around for the distinctive feeling cable. It wasn't there!

"If you don't find it under the carpet don't panic Sesshoumaru-sama, try behind the panelling."

One of his fingernails ripped off painfully as he pried the plastic panelling away from the side, once there was enough space he reached his right arm into the gap he made. He forced himself to remain calm as he groped blindly around, concentrating with all his might on what his fingers were touching. The contours of the car's body, the bumpy welding seams and the cool smoothness of a cable. Sesshoumaru's heart leapt, he had to take a second to calm down, after coming this far this was not the time for him to lose his head. After taking a couple of deep breaths he listened intently; it would not do for him to excitedly jump out of the car and into the path of the two men.

He heard a slight shifting of gravel. The teenager froze. He didn't breath he didn't even dare think, he just waited, listening desperately. After five minutes of nothing, he relaxed. It had probably been a bird or an animal of some kind, it might have even been his imagination.

Shaking his head at the time he had wasted, Sesshoumaru carefully pulled the cable towards the driver's seat, it didn't move; the cable was thin and slippery with the blood from his torn nails. Cursing slightly, Sesshoumaru moved his hand further down the cable, careful to keep his bloody fore-finger and ring finger away, until he came to a section not coated with blood. Carefully he hooked his little finger around the back of the cable and secured it with his thumb. Slowly, he pulled on it again, there was a slight pop as the boot door released.

He couldn't believe it. He had done it.

Sesshoumaru was stunned into stillness for a moment as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he had done it, he had escaped, he was free! As soon as the thought popped into his head he squashed it down. What was he thinking; he wasn't free yet. He still had to get away from the car without anyone noticing and then there was just the small matter of avoiding the man who owned the police, the army, the press, the banks and every way to get out of the country. He would have to worry about that later, for the moment he just had to get away from this house unseen.

Opening the trunk carefully, he winced at the bright light pouring into his cramped, dark space. After adjusting to the light of the setting sun he peered around, all he could see were trees, it looked like he was in a wooded area somewhere, hopefully far away from civilisation, though at only a couple of hours drive from Naraku's home, he doubted it. After taking a deep breath he opened a gap wide enough for him to slip through, unfortunately, having been huddled in a tight ball for the last few hours had taken its toll; his legs were completely numb and as such gave way as soon as he tried to put any weight on them. He slid to the ground in a din of crashing gravel.

Instantly shouts rang out and the footfalls of many people running towards him could be heard.

Sesshoumaru gave one last desperate lurch towards the woods before he was surrounded by about ten men with flashlights, all pointed directly into his face. He held up a hand to shield his eyes and heard the unmistakable clicks of guns being armed.

'Great,' he thought. 'I should have just stayed in the car.'

**xxx**

"Lot number 502 everybody, isn't she a sweet little item…"

As the auctioneer's soft, melodic voice droned on Ryūkotsusei tuned out; he wasn't interested in girls. He wasn't really interested in the auction either, he was only here because the only thing that he really wanted was out of his reach and he needed to forget that for a while. In the selection of items up for sale there was a young boy with platinum blonde hair, nothing like the breath-taking silver of his little lost angel, but close enough that he could imagine he had his true love sleeping in his arms.

But Sesshoumaru didn't sleep in his arms; he was forced to share a bed with Naraku. He could only imagine what it was like for his kitten, made to please that madman, ordered to do disgusting things to sate his loathsome lust. Every night he pictured his angel, curled up in a ball on a massive bed, crying silently from the bruises that blemished his delicate skin. Trying not to cry out in horror as a large calloused hand strokes up his thigh, heading towards…

The vibration of the mobile phone in his clenched fist brought him out of his nightmare. Breathing heavily he slowly relaxed his fingers, which had formed a white knuckled grip on the squealing device, and brought it to his ear.

"Yes," he answered, slightly breathless from the anger still coursing through his body. "What?" He was so intent on calming down that he hadn't listened to a word the other man had said.

"I said we have an intruder at your house boss, he came out of the boot of a couple o' bounty hunters car, won't say why he's here."

Ryūkotsusei sighed, his search for a temporary replacement for his love would have to wait.

"I'm on my way."

**xxx**

"No Kagura, I said it was a blue four door saloon, what are you deaf as well as stupid?"

Kagura ground her teeth, she could hear the evil smirk on Hakudōshi's face as he baited her. "I know that. I want to know the make and model."

"Oh, well you should have said," he snorted lightly. "It's a Mazda 323 Lxi 5dr."

"Great, thank you for all the hard work." she said in a sarcastically sweet voice before jabbing the 'end call' button. A small chip appeared on the touch screen. 'Great,' she thought dryly. 'That's all I need.'

"Rough time with the kid?" asked Byakuya airily as he flicked a piece of dirt from under his fingernail.

Kagura glared at him. "We're looking for a blue Mazda, four-door saloon, arrived here about 10:30am and only stayed a couple of minutes." she told him, deciding to ignore his question.

"OK then," He turned back to the computer and typed the cars details into the Police database. "Well surprise, surprise. There are over 1000 of those cars in this province alone, we're really on a roll here."

After a few more seconds he had pulled up the CCTV footage for roads around Naraku's home at that time.

"There," Kagura pointed at a battered car speeding down the winding road at over twice the speed limit. "Follow it."

The next half hour was spent tracking the car's progress through the inner city and then out into the mountains on the other side.

"Shit," muttered the woman. "There are no more cameras up that way."

"Well," sighed Byakuya. "We should put it in our report anyway. It looks like we've found a great candidate for the get-away vehicle. You'd better find out who to track next."

"Great, dealing with the brat again," she said as she took out her phone. Before she could find Hakudōshi's number however, her phone received an incoming call. she brought the device up to her ear. "Yo." There was a moment of silence and then. "What?"

**xxx**

The darkness was slowly draining away, it was like mud sliding down a window; slow, heavy, ugly and, just like the sunlight on the other side of the window, his consciousness gradually returned to him and it was bright. Very bright.

Too bright.

Sesshoumaru had to squint as he tried to open his eyes, it felt like there was a spotlight pointed at his face, whatever it was; the light was blinding him. He went to raise his hand to shield his retinas from the onslaught but found that he couldn't.

Something was very wrong.

He tried desperately to concentrate on his situation but his brain was being incredibly slow, like an old Computer trying to boot up. He groaned.

Suddenly it went quiet, Sesshoumaru hadn't realised there had been any noise at all until it stopped, but now the absence of that low buzz was deafening.

A voice spoke from somewhere close to him but it was muffled, like he was listening from underwater, he couldn't make out a word. It stopped for a moment.

Suddenly pain shot through his body. He felt like he was drowning; he couldn't breathe, water was filling his lungs along with small pockets of air. A great pressure was on his head, pressing down until it quickly disappeared. Chocking and spluttering his senses quickly re-established themselves.

Sound was clear and almost painful, the light was still unbearably bright but he could just about make out shadowy figures standing around him and his body made sure he realised that he was drenched from head to foot in ice cold water. He could hear it dripping onto the floor, by the sound of it, it was a very hard surface, concrete?

"You want another one?" asked a voice to his left.

Sesshoumaru turned and squinted up at the man, he was mostly in shadow but the teenager could see that he stood next to a table with many large buckets on top. He finally realised that he must have had a bucket of ice water poured on top of him. As soon as he figured that out he started shivering, his teeth knocking together painfully.

"Aw look, the poor little rat doesn't like the rain," the man mocked. "Perhaps if he started squeaking his little story, the rain might stop." There were several grunts of laugher at this.

The boy wasn't stupid, he realised they wanted him to talk and he wasn't stupid enough to say no.

"What…do you want…to know." he managed to pant out.

"Let's start with your name shall we kid?"

Shit. "I-Inu-Yahsa…my name is InuYasha." Sesshoumaru cursed his lack of imagination as the men around him laughed; he couldn't have come up with anything better than his dead brother's name?

"What kind of fucked up name is that? Come on kid," the man slapped him hard across the face. "Give us something more believable."

"R-Rin."

A snort. "Yeah right." The man made a large movement and suddenly Sesshoumaru was hit by a deluge of icy water again. He screamed, the sound was muffled by the water, but not for long. Everyone was laughing at him. "Don't like the cold huh? Well, here, let's warm you up a bit."

The next moment Sesshoumaru saw the man reaching for a bucket with an ominous steam rising from it.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The man with the bucket froze, he was on the edge of throwing the boiling hot water over the teenager but quickly lowered it and turned to the door. "Boss?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Came a very angry, very desperate voice. Sesshoumaru squinted at the doorway, how did this man know his name?

"We-we were just…"

"Get out of here," snapped the new man. "GET OUT!"

The room hastily cleared of other people, within seconds the only ones left were Sesshoumaru and the one who interrupted the torture.

"Oh Kami, what have they done to you?" Suddenly the shivering boy was in a warm embrace, the stranger stroked his hair soothingly as he muttered reassuring nonsense to him. "You're going to be alright now…I'm here…I won't let anyone hurt you…thank the Kami I got here in time!"

**Once again I apologise for the lack of beta-ring. **

**Please forgive me,**

**MF**

**xxx**


End file.
